wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings Of Fire: Bloodlust
Fyre's Page: ☀https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Fyre_The_Skywing This Is Not Part Of The Series, This Is An Au All The Canon Dragons Used Are From A Different Universe Moon Is A Teacher There was a Skywing-Nightwing War Summary Fyre is an ordinary skywing...at least sorta. She is invited to jade mountain academy, where she meets her (soon to be) friends, but when a certain nightwing discovers she was the one to kill her mother she receives horrible treatment, her winglet sticks up for her, and a rainwing goes out of his way to make the treatment stop. Prophecy The rise of the fire brings light to the world The skywing, sharp tail and talons curled The icewing, graceful and incredibly smart The sandwing, kind and pure at heart the rainwing, lonely but contains powers in his claws The mudwing, fancy, sharp but incredibly flawed The seawing, swift, strong, swimming like he flies The nightwing, sweet, her fire like the skies The seven dragons will unite as one Teaming up to defend from the beyond Using each power they will fight the darkness and save the night Prologue Scarlet sprinted across the wartorn land, she flapped her wings but didn't take flight,'I cant be seen' she thought, her feet were sore but she carried on, her egg was waiting and she couldn't be spotted. She ducked into the cave, there her egg laid. She smiled widely and layed next to it. The egg rocked back and forth and the two small dragons inside chipped a way at the walls, the egg fell apart and she smiled down at her two dragonets. The female and slightly darker red dragon clawed at her mother's claw, Scarlet snapped her paw back and gasped in pain. There were three deep scratches,she looked at her dragonets and picked them up. She ran back to her den, dragonets in her pouch. Part 1: Blending In Chapter One Fyre sat on her perch outside of her house, she frowned when she say a bright red skywing flying toward her. She stood up, ready to attack. The dragon landed then folded her wings in,trying not to touch anything. ‘Who are you!?’ She snarled. The dragon smiled and sat down ’im Peril, from jade mountain academy and I’m here to invite you!’ Fyre frowned. Peril continued ’i cant show you the invite because I might burn it‘ Fyre nodded, then her face split into a grin ’Accepted!’ Peril grinned and stood up Chapter Two Fyre rushed around her room, grabbing all her stuff, her ruby bracelet, her drawing pad and her brothers horn band were some of the items. She hurried back outside, Peril just sitting and watching 'Ready?' Peril asked. 'quick question, how far is the fly?' 'about twenty minutes, why?' Fyre stretched her wing, one of her wings membranes was torn. 'Oh! can you fly with that?' Fyre nodded 'but not for over an hour' Peril nodded and they took flight Chapter Three Fyre landed on the base of Jade Mountain and smiled widely Peril walked in through a small tunnel, Fyre assumed is was a tunnel that peril used so she wouldn't bump into anyone. She looked around and saw a nightwing under a tree, she was a small dark purple-blue dragon with an odd silvery blue-greyish snout. She shrugged it off and walked inside to find a small crowd gathered around a board. She squeezed her way through and looked for her name Topaz Winglet Fyre Treehopper Silversnout Gecko Reed Amber Rosequartz She smiled, 'what kind of name is Silversnout....silly nightwings' Sunny walked over and smiled 'Your Fyre right?' She nodded 'good, here's your map and schedule' Fyre smiled and walked to her cave Chapter Four Fyre was the first one in the room, she placed her sack under a crevice and layed on the slightly elevated ground, closing her eyes. she was awoken by a very excited sandwing accidentally knocking over a scroll stand 'Oh no!' the sandwing, who Fyre guessed was Gecko squeaked Gecko picked up the stand and tidied it up The sandwing then took out seven small dragon statues out and placed them behind her sandy nest. She looked at the skywing closely and shaved the spikes away. 'what's that?' Fyre enquired 'i'm making a statue for each of our winglet' she chirped When Gecko finished talking a small nightwing walked in. 'The same dragon that was sitting outside' Fyre noted in her mind. Gecko sprung up and smiled 'I'm gecko!' The nightwing flinched back then smiled. 'I'm Silversnout' 'oooooo because of your snout?' Silversnout nodded.Silversnouts piercing blue eyes filled with worry and Fyres' vibrant blue eyes locked. They stared for a good half a second and stopped. Fyre smiled and gestured to the mossy rock. 'i suppose your use to this?' Silversnout nodded, smiling and trotted over then plonked herself onto it. Suddenly a ear-rupturing roar filled the mountain 'A NIGHTWING!' Fyre bolted to the exit poked her head out. A few caves away a skywing with vibrant red scales was standing outside the cave. Sunny came sprinting through the hallway and stopped infront of them, the dragon was Prince Ash, son of Queen Crimson. The nightwing emerged, he was tall, burly and his wings were pitchblack. 'Oh my goodness, i'm super sorry!' Sunny squeaked. 'i didn't mean to put you two in the same cave!' Ash huffed while sunny talked to the nightwing and a seawing. After about 30 minutes sunny poked her head into the cave 'Would you like to switch rooms?' She looked at Silversnout 'Im fine' Silversnout chirped happily 'and you, Fyre?' 'Im fine' She said,smiling. Chapter Five It was the next day. Gecko and Silversnout were already up while fyre was grumbling, trying to sleep. A few minutes later The three were walking to their first class where they would introduce themselves to their winglet. When they entered they sat in the circle, it was clear they were the last ones. The teacher, Moon (its an au and this is the moon from the books) got up and joined the circle. 'Alright today we will be introducing ourselves, Reed can you start?' A tall, slender seawing stood up. He was a light pink and blue ,similar to princess anemone. "I am Prince Reed, brother to Princess Anemone and i enjoy swimming" He smiled and sat down, then the mudwing next to him stood up. "I am Princess Amber and i enjoy wearing jewellery" She smiled. The Icewing next to her stood up and smiled "I'm Rosequartz, My aunt is Queen Iceflake" 'so many royals' Gecko said to the group, they all chuckled. The rainwing stood up, he was brown and white with patches of grey on him 'I'm Treehopper and there's nothing wrong with me' he snarled and his scales rippled with red spots.He sat and gecko stood up 'I'm Gecko, I am..or was a helper for Queen Thorn' She smiled and sat back down. It was Fyre's turn. She stood up and smiled "I am Fyre spelt with a y, i used to be in the skywing army and i enjoy playing games" She grimaced and sat back down. Silversnout stood up 'I'm Silversnout, i enjoy reading...and I cant breath fire ' she smiled a clearly faked smile and sat back down. She fiddled with her paws for a few seconds after. ’Alright you can talk to each other for the rest of the lesson. Chapter Six Fyre, Silversnout, Gecko and Treehopper sat in a corner talking when Gecko chimes in "Have you heard of stonemover?" 'The old animus?' Silversnout tipped her head, curious. Gecko nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Treehopper shift uncomfortably on his feet. Gecko continued 'he casted a spell on himself so he wouldn't use animus spells anymore' Treehoppers wing membrane rippled a rich purple cooler then a brown color, then returned to its color before. Silversnout looked at Treehopper,worried. Later that day, during history class Moon poked her head into the cave, Webs droned on until he noticed Moon 'Hm?' 'i was wondering if i could borrow Silversnout, Fyre and Treehopper?' Webs nodded and the trio walked out. Moon led them to her cave were she told them to sit down 'Would you rather me speak to you individually?' She looked at the trio. ‘About what?’ Silversnout asked nervously. Moon looked at bit nervous and placed her wing over Silver and lead her to her office room. ‘What’s going on?’ Silversnout whispered ‘I just wanna make sure you doing ok’ She smiled. Silversnout looked at her own, silver snout nervously and moon nodded. Moon looked at her and smiled nervously. ‘Have you told anyone yet?’ She dipped her head, her voice was a mix between curiosity and worry. Silversnout looked shocked then managed to sputter out ‘A-about what?’. Moon smiled, then tapped silver’s snout. Silver ducked her head guiltily then muttered a ‘no’. Moon looked at her. ‘It might be a good idea to tell them’ she smiled. Silversnout looked at her then at the doorway. ‘I’ll speak to them first, than you can’. Fyre leapt up and walked into her office. Silversnout brushed past her, Fyre looked at her, her face was mixed with worry and confidence. Moon gestured for her to sit in front of her. ‘I just wanted to make sure your ok with sharing a room with Silver, I know you fought in the war and I wanted to make sure you don’t feel uncomfortable with a former enemy in you room.’ Fyre nodded and smiled at her. ‘I’m fine with it, as long as Silver is’ Moon smiled and tipped her head curiously at Fyre’s curved (and sharp) claws. Fyre shifted on her talons and stood up. ‘I’ll go get Tree’. She walked out and flicked her tail at the doorway, Treehopper ducked his head and walked in. Fyre walked back to class and entered, the class was almost over but she took a seat next to Silver. ‘What’s was that about?’ Fyre whispered to silver. Silver shushed her and looked back at Webs, they could hear the gong band and left for free time. All of Fyres clawmates walked into their shared cave and silver sat down, clearing her throat. ‘I’ve decided to tell you something...something you can’t tell anyone. Her voice was full of worry. Gallery 9E5422F4-0EC7-4A0D-AFAB-3832F8FBC29B.png|Gecko UpdatedFyre.png|Fyre Silversnout.png|Silversnout Treehopper.png|Treehopper Calico-0.png|Calico Category:Females Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)